Under the Covers
by MizuneMinamiki
Summary: "I'm cold, Juvia-chan." [Edolas Gruvia; lemon. oneshot]


"I'm cold, Juvia-chan."

"You're _kidding_."

Damn Gray Surge, getting cold even during such an intimate moment, but come on; he didn't actually expect her to do him while he was puffed up like a snowman in all of his sweaters? No, those had to go; she'd been considerate in letting him keep just the _scarf _on.

Juvia tilted her head back as she looked up at him, admiring his flushed cheeks and dark eyes as he panted softly. His hips held their slow rhythm as he rocked into her, the tip of his scarf tickling her bare breasts, but she could barely notice the tingles in the pit of her stomach at his movements. All this time, she assumed he'd been shivering from the pleasurable feeling that had been coursing through his body – because that was certainly what she was doing.

But no, he'd only been cold.

What if the redness in his face was also because of that reason? The shallow breaths? Was he only lowering himself closer to her because he wanted her body heat, not because he wanted to nuzzle into her neck with a soft kiss when he was feeling especially _good_?

She didn't understand why it bothered her so much. It shouldn't have. She knew better than anyone that his 'poor blood circulation' was a problem, one he couldn't control, and she'd accepted that long before – after all, she was one of the few people to actually have the privilege to see him without being bundled up in clothes, and she was perfectly fine with that.

But now this _cold _problem was interrupting their lovemaking, and their first time, at that. No. She wouldn't stand for it. It almost felt like she wasn't doing her job – yes, she'd made it like her own personal goal to keep him warm. It was her duty, as his girlfriend, right?

"Gray…" Juvia had been quiet for so long that her voice was merely a squeak, but that might've also been a result of a slightly harder thrust the moment she decided to speak. Damn him; she was unraveling, her cold shell cracking, and he was the cause.

His movements slowed; Gray halted his gentle, rhythmic thrusts, still buried deep inside of her as he shifted his eyes up to meet her navy gaze, almost shyly. It was clear that he was nervous, embarrassed, afraid of being scolded for something, and she felt some kind of pity for him that almost – _almost _– prompted a reassuring smile to curve onto her lips.

"Y…Yes, Juvia-chan…?"

The blunette brought her hand up to cup his cheek, warm fingers ghosting over his cool skin – wow, how had she not noticed that? Her legs fell from where they had been wrapped around his waist and hooked by her ankles, her feet resting on the bed with a slight arch from the strange sensations coursing through her at even the slightest shift of their position. She leaned up to his face, lips lightly touching his own as she whispered, "Let Juvia take over now."

"Ah…" He wouldn't refuse; he couldn't turn her down, ever. But he didn't want to lose this moment; what if she never let him top again? Sure, it was only their first time, but he couldn't deny how wonderful it felt to be the one controlling the speed, the passion, and making her moan and whimper quietly beneath him – which he was sure he wouldn't experience very often, and for that reason, he wanted to savor it, to make this last.

"Trust me, Gray."

Even she was confused as to why she was being so kind to him; perhaps it was because she was seeing him in an even more vulnerable state right now. Gray had always been a little bit of a wimp, but now, she felt bad, and she would take it on as her own duty to protect him and make him feel confident. Perhaps when he was a bit more comfortable in the art of making love with Juvia, she would revert back to her original blunt, sometimes rude self.

But now, she would be soft, tender, and careful.

Her hands slipped up to his shoulders, gripping them tightly as her nails lightly bit into his skin. She wrapped her legs around his waist again, keeping him sheathed inside of her as she gently rolled them over; he giggled when they landed facing each other, and with a bit of shuffling, she managed to move herself on top of him. Pressing a brief kiss to the corner of his mouth, she sat up, her hands not moving from his shoulders, seemingly-cold gaze lingering on his own.

"J-Juvia-chan…" His voice came out in a soft whimper, eyes closing and lips trembling as she rolled her hips experimentally at the new position; he didn't notice the tears welling in the corners of her eyes at being stretched from a different angle. And she was glad for that, otherwise he would've panicked and insisted they stop.

She didn't speak, silencing him with an inexperienced rotate of her hips. The moan that ripped from her throat at such a simple movement wasn't something she expected from herself, and clearly he didn't, either.

"A-Ah…?" The whimpers he let out rose into high notes, as though he were asking her some kind of question. One hand rose up to brush over her bare hip, and his touches sent a fresh wave of heat crawling along her skin; the other moved to grasp the sheets, and Juvia huffed quietly as she took note of how cute it was when he did so.

The speed of her hips grinding into him gradually increased; she wasn't used to these kind of movements, but judging by the way he was panting and grunting and whimpering beneath her, she was catching on pretty well. She decided to go a little further, to lift herself up halfway and sink back down onto him, and that was perhaps the greatest decision she'd made yet in their lovemaking. Not because of the _delicious _intrusion from a new angle, but because of _Gray_.

His hands had found a home on her hips, and his fingers were arching and digging deep into her skin as she enveloped him again in her tight heat; if he were in his right mind, he would've been spluttering apologies. But he wasn't, and he gripped her tighter with strength she didn't know he had as he bucked his hips up against her, groaning when she wiggled her hips after she settled down completely onto him yet again. He tilted his head to bury his nose against the silky-soft scarf around his neck, lightly biting the fabric as he fought back the pleasured rumbles in his throat.

She trailed her fingers slowly down his chest, memorizing the contours of his muscles; it wasn't often that she got to see him without his clothes on – this was the first time that he'd been completely bare in front of her, save for the scarf – so she took the time to treasure it, to appreciate what was hers. Her lips parted in a soundless moan as she began to lift herself again, the thrusts long, but slow, and it drove the both of them crazy in a unique way.

Juvia couldn't believe how perfect it felt to have him inside of her; the pain had been sharp at his first entry, but it faded to a dull throb deep within her as their passionate lovemaking went on. Gray, on the other hand, was unraveling fast by the way she was squeezing around his length without even trying, and to see the love of his life blushing and whining; it was unlike any way he'd ever seen her act before.

She held the pace she'd set, a gentle grind of her hips following her slow rise and fall on his cock. And he loved every second of it; his wonderful girlfriend was giving him sensations he never thought possible to receive from another person. Kisses and even glances from the blunette were enough to send his heart soaring with a love-struck thrill; this brought him a feeling so similar, but so different.

"J-Juvia…chan…" Trying out his voice again, he was amazed he even managed to speak through the intense sensations that were causing him to writhe beneath this woman he loved. He moved his hands from her hips, fisting the sheets beneath him when she leaned over him, a new angle bringing them both a searing pleasure that had them moaning together, their lips almost connected.

She claimed his mouth with her own, kissing him hard and deep before drawing back, her teeth gripping his bottom lip. A warning, one could say, and a damn fine one, at that. "What, Gray?" If he tried to tell her one more time that –

"I-I'm still cold…"

_Damn it_.

Juvia blinked down at him, dumbfounded. She'd expected to hear it, but she was disappointed in herself for not being able to make him feel hot. There were always other times, right? The blunette bit her lip as she carefully lifted herself off him and plopped on the bed at Gray's side.

He panicked right away, rolling onto his side to face her. The dark-haired boy's hand rested on her hip as he tried to coax her into staying, into not being angry – because he was over one-hundred percent certain in that moment that she was _pissed_ and would be getting up to leave his bed. "J-Juvia-chan, please don't be angry…! I-I can't help it! I-It's my poor –"

"Shut up." She gripped the comforter and sheets in one hand, flailing and attempting to kick her legs beneath them. "Get under the covers, Gray. We'll keep you warm this time."

Gray was shocked, but didn't hesitate to obey her, awkwardly slipping beneath the covers. He continued to face her, waiting on her next order as she tugged the sheets over both of their heads, leaving them both trapped in the almost-suffocating heat of their arousal. But she didn't care, because it pleased him, and she knew that by the way his eyes lit up. In thanks without warning, Gray pounced on her, giving her an excited kiss, before bringing her to drown in a sea of bliss.

_**Towards the end, I just lost inspiration. Lmao idk, I hope you liked it though! Reviews are always appreciated! Thanks for reading!**_

_**(:Mizune**_


End file.
